


Kawaii Na

by UglyTunaSandwich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys Kissing, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, No Beta, Open Ending, Top Kozume Kenma, hopefeully there arent a crap ton of typos lol, so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich
Summary: Stay cute for me?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Kawaii Na

**Author's Note:**

  * For [10codepink10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10codepink10/gifts).



> this wouldnt get out my damn mind so i wrote it really quick

_ Kawaii na. _

He thought, as the sun itself shined its bright light over him. It came with the name Hinata, and spoke excitedly about all things volleyball and more. He had to have it. Another collector’s item.

They stayed in touch. Between each match leading up to Nationals was an eager email waiting to be opened. It was punctuated with many exclamation points and emojis. He could really feel his warmth through the phone as his cheeks burned with excitement. 

_ Kawaii na.  _

Nationals, pushing him further than he had ever gone, was worth it. Even as he sat on the court floor, exhausted beyond measure, he couldn’t help but bask in his rays. His beams overshadowed all the artificial lights in the room. His natural glow overtook anything the true celestial body could give. 

_ Kawaii na. _

He whispered it in his ear as they cuddled on his couch, a tuft of wild orange in his lap. Taking in the last few hours of daylight as they rested from celebrating an approval on a sponsorship for a semi-professional team. He looked down to meet bright, sepia eyes. Slightly flushed cheeks deepened in color after hearing the comment.

“Kenma-san-”

“Kenma,” he gently corrected. 

A small smile. “Kenma, you’re always saying that.”

He thinks of the little things he’d do. Sing in the kitchen as he prepared dinner, (something Kenma had given up on long ago). Dancing fully to the tracks chosen at karaoke, indulged as if no one was there. Bulking up at the nearby gym, working on getting himself to peak condition.

“It’s because it’s true.”

And they leave it at that. 

Many springs, summers, and winters pass. Most uneventful as they part ways to more seriously follow personal pursuits. Years spent apart only intensify the feelings left behind long ago. 

He's bigger now. Stronger too.  _ Kawaii. _ He picks him up and supports him on the wall by the genkan. Tongues collide, clashing together like two elemental forces. They’re not sure if either will win the battle, or even the war. Either way,  _ kawaii na.  _

Many times this happens as they traverse across Kenma’s lavish apartment. Progressing past his living room and even to his gaming chair. Making their way across the expanse, the bedroom was their last destination before they knew it would be so. 

His face twisted in a mixture of embarrassment, excitement, but most of all, ecstasy. He let his strong arms be held above his head as he felt the smaller man thrust in and out of him. Though never the best in terms of stamina or strength, his accuracy was astonishing as angled to rub against his prostate with each stroke. He squeezed involuntarily at almost every other entry. He barely got a reaction from the man above, his hair caging his face as he leaned over. He mostly smiled contently at his handiwork. Small groans and grunts intervened through his symphony of praises. 

_ You’re so good Shouyou.  _

_ You’re doing great. _

_ Let me see your face. Aww you’re blushing. _

_ Kawaii na. _

They meet euphoria almost in sync, Kenma taking the time to appreciate Hinata’s expression before succumbing to his own release. They take some time to catch their breath, coming down from their last joined climax. After a few minutes, a hesitant voice breaks the cacophony of rasping.

“Kenma...what...what are we?”

His face scrunches up in confusion, Hinata unable to see as they both face the ceiling. Neither daring to make eye contact. “What do you mean?” He opts to play dumb. The man beside him was trusting enough to believe. 

A long sigh is followed by, “Well, I know we’ve been, I dunno, kind of together? We hang out and we...do this. And I spend the night a lot too, so...I was just wondering. Is there more than...this?”

“What more is there?” An empty tone changes the conversation’s course. 

Hinata leans up on one elbow, facing Kenma with glossy eyes. A small tremble in his lower lip betrays him as he tries to sound confident in his statement. “Kenma I like you,” he rushes out.

Nothing. 

“Do you like me too?”

An exasperated breath makes its entrance. “I like this.”

“But what  _ is  _ this?!” His voice comes out more desperate than he intends. It comes out pained, it comes out hurt. “What is this?” He asks again, softer. Afraid. 

Kenma wills himself to face the ginger, his face now twisted in fear, anxiousness, and worry. After a moment or so, he speaks. 

“ _ Sore kao...kawaikunai yo. _ ”*

A tear falls. Two. Maybe three. They start flowing faster than he can count. It doesn’t matter how many fall, none will be enough to mend what was broken. Water can fill the crevices, but nothing will put the pieces back together. Even so, he was now a puzzle that was missing pieces. 

The bed rises as the former blonde stands. He stretches, his back slightly aching at having to bend and twist such a large man. It was an experience. 

As he leaves to shower, he says one thing before closing the door. “I’ll call you an Uber when you’re done.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so i did this as a mini fic request after someone guessed who was in the photo when i exposed my moots on the tl lol. they said smut and angst kenhina and i was like.....okay den :/ i wrote this in about an hour or two's time tbh. no beta so oop
> 
> Sore kao...kawaikunai yo=that face...it's not cute :/*


End file.
